


Killing the Sparrow

by nimro



Series: Heart in a Cage, Not on a Sleeve [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder of Genji Shimada, Canon Compliant, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpse, Implied forced food insecurity, Major Character "Death", Minor Character Death, toxic family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimro/pseuds/nimro
Summary: Hanzo Shimada is a man of many strengths. Diligent. Honorable. Traditional. They were instilled into him since he was a child, as were all of the Shimada family values. But Hanzo sat numb, words echoes against his ears and heart drumming in his chest. He is diligent, honorable, and traditional; but his strengths turn to flaws after one phrase from his elders.“Genji must be taken care of, to keep the honor of the Shimada name.”Please see note before reading for CW/TWA canon compliant story of the attempted murder of Genji. Rated T for depictions of violence and injury.(Fic Series has endgame McHanzo but I felt like tagging this fic as McHanzo is misleading)
Series: Heart in a Cage, Not on a Sleeve [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493045
Kudos: 7





	Killing the Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> Check previous work in series for a canon compliant timeline! 
> 
> Minor character death references the Shimada mother, the major character "death" references Genji
> 
> CW/TW: loss of a mother, blood, a bit of gore, food control/insecurity used as a manipulative technique (As Hanzo and Genji grow up their father and elders restrict their access to food. These restrictions are meant to "encourage" the boys to train harder and faster. An example being having to finish 1,000 reps of an exercise before being allowed their meal and if they cannot finish the exercise they will go without. This is also used as a punishment for being late to training, sneaking out, or disobedience. Their goal is to associate respect and hard work to receiving a "gift" of food, shelter, and safety; rather than those things being a right.)

Hanzo Shimada is a man of many strengths. Diligent. Honorable. Traditional. They were instilled into him since he was a child, as were all of the Shimada family values. 

This is why the dragons chose him to become a leader, marked his skin with a twin set of twisting birthmarks around his arm. His mother cried when she first saw them, saying that they were a curse that marked her son. A branding of ownership and duty to the clan. 

It was tradition that the mark was to be tattooed, to show resolve in his responsibilities of clan leader. To sit through hours and hours of needles stabbing into his skin, and to have the skin stretch over his biceps as he still trained while it healed. Two dragons, like the stories his father would tell of the two dragon brothers. The ink was incredible but the intent was what drove Hanzo.

His father expected Hanzo to take his place when he passed, to continue the Shimada legacy, and to be the seat of power in Hanamura. But Hanzo sat numb, words echoed against his ears and heart drumming in his chest. He is diligent, honorable, and traditional; but his strengths turn to flaws after one phrase from his elders.

“Genji must be taken care of, to keep the honor of the Shimada name.”

It was his duty, his burden. As a child, Hanzo grew up in a fairy tale world, not truly knowing the meaning of being the head of a long lasting family who had built their empire on crime. He was a foolish child to believe that his family was good, his mother always told him that his heart was too gentle for the world he was thrust into. He could almost feel it beating against his rib cage, like a bird caught in a trap. A sparrow trying to fly out and escape with its life.

He had killed before, his training was long and intense. All other weaknesses were shed with the sweat that dripped from his brow and coated training floors. Hanzo no longer held the belief that humans, or omnics for that matter, could be inherently good. Not that he had met many outside of this family, but he heard stories of the backstabbing nature of living beings. Staying with the clan and following orders was the only way to keep yourself fed, warm, and safe. To survive. Still, he walked through the halls in a trance. Numb. This is his duty, his burden.

“Hanzo, be sure to take care of your brother for me.”

It was the last words his mother had spoken to him, her last and only order to him. She was the only person within the Shimada Castle walls to treat Hanzo with any sort of kindness. She did not focus on duty and honor but rather love and mercy. She was not one to force lessons on the brothers, allowing them to be carefree children when their world around them forced them to grow up too quickly. She snuck them food when their training increased and rationing began, and she encouraged their hobbies and interests. She was a good mother, supporting her children to the best of her abilities. 

When she did teach them lessons she focused on areas she knew the boys would enjoy or perhaps tasks that the elders deemed to be “unimportant” in their training. Hanzo would watch his mother for hours as she sewed garments, hand stitching designs into the fabric to tell stories. Genji would grow inpatient from sitting still for so long but Hanzo would watch for hours at the magic his mother would make. 

Her magic was not like the destructive nature of the dragons that used his body as their vessel, raging like a storm under his skin. She was more like a summer rain, gentle and much needed. Bringing life to the world around her. It was the type of rain that Hanzo and Genji enjoyed running in, shoes thrown aside as their toes dug into the mud. The rain providing a cool comfort in the summer heat as the sounds of summer drummed on. She taught him how to sew, for Hanzo longed to create something while everyone told him to destroy. They sat together in the side courtyard, overlooking the cliff side and hidden by the temple. Genji would chase Soba, the family cat, around or pick flowers for them as Hanzo carefully tried to craft stories like his mother. He wanted to give up but she encouraged him, saying that these things come with time and practice. He beamed with pride when he finished his first jacket, a gift for his younger brother that had tiny dragons on the collar and flowers, like the ones Genji likes to pick, littered the cuffs. Genji teased that they looked more like snakes than dragons and the sleeves were not the same length, but his mother looked at him with such pride that Hanzo wanted to do nothing else but create more garments for her and Genji. 

But that was fourteen years ago, the world has changed so drastically since they were boys. She was taken from them when Hanzo was just ten, during the only omnic attack to make it past the Shimada gate as the family hid away from the war. Affluent with the riches from their crimes, the Shimadas were afforded a quiet and peaceful life as war raged on outside the gates. The war had passed, the world changed, and they were no longer boys but rather men. Hanzo was ready to become the head of the family, stepping up now that he was of age and prepared for the life ahead of him. Genji should be standing at his side, Hanzo’s right hand man. But the sparrow in his heart never settled, he opted to use Hanamura as his playground. Hopping from bar to bar, girl to boy to girl. He was a stain on the Shimada name, that’s what his elders said.

Hanzo knocked loudly on Genji’s door in order to be heard above the blaring music. Genji opened the door a crack on peered outside. His hair, tips still green from the dye job he was growing out, lay damp against his face. 

“Hanzo! Long time no see stranger! I almost forgot we live under the same roof brother!”

He looked carefree, not bearing the burden of orders or duties as Hanzo did. Genji was dressed in his street clothes, a tight black shirt paired with even tighter jeans. His usual eyeliner was missing, which Hanzo was thankful for. He still held out hope that both Genji and the elders could be swayed to meet in the middle and the eyeliner never helped Genji’s case. Hanzo stood in the doorway, straight faced and serious, his heart starting to hurt from the pressure in his chest.

“The elders request a meeting with you.” 

Genji rolled his eyes, stepping back into his room to grab an embroidered jacket, almost resembling the one Hanzo made for him when they were kids.

“Can’t they wait? I’m meeting someone-”

“Genji.” Hanzo barked sharply at his brother, the dragons humming under his skin as his temper rose. Genji glared back, his shoulders tensing and his hands curled into fists, Hanzo was sure his own dragons were stirring in response. It's no wonder they had been fighting so often, with ancient powers they could barely control lashing out at everything around them. Genji uncurled his fists and took a breath.

“Do not bark orders at me brother, you are not our father.”

Hanzo expected to have more argument from Genji but his brother swapped this jacket for a more traditional robe and slid past him, shrugging it on and he made his way down the hall.

“Better hurry Hanzo, I don’t need any of the elders dying off while they wait.”

It was a quiet walk from the bedrooms through the main courtyard and into the main sanctuary, Genji keeping a fast pace as Hanzo walked behind him. The air was cool, the sun almost completely set behind the horizon, streaks of purple cast the land in a surreal light. The gravel crunched lightly beneath their feet, the dirt underneath still wet from the earlier rainstorm. Hanzo opened his mouth, to give some warning to his brother, but no words would come to him. Genji was cleaver, he always knew the right things to say to make the elders forgive him for the hundredth time. Hanzo ground his teeth in frustration as his mind raced though all the possible scenarios that could even remotely take place but he hoped that Genji and his silver tongue would pull him though again. 

Hanzo's thoughts were interrupted as the brothers entered the main sanctuary together, his eyes fell on the giant mural sitting high on the wall. The story of the two dragon brothers, the story he heard many times growing up. One brother, striking down the other in a fit of rage and being sent into a fit of sorrow. The stuck brother coming back with forgiveness in his heart. Two brothers, together and creating the dynasty they had today. Hanzo wondered if this was his fate as well. 

The elders sat in a line on the floor, facing out into the main space, with a spot saved for Hanzo in the middle under the hanging scroll that read 竜頭蛇尾 Genji sat a couple paces in front of them, bowing and looking straight forward and saying nothing. Someone clears their throat and Hanzo realizes he had been staring for too long, taking his place under the scroll, facing his brother.

One of the elders spoke, “Genji Shimada, your behavior over the past six years have been disgraceful. You spend your days and nights in the city while your brother studies diligently, readying himself for his place in the family. You have no choice young man, you need to continue your studies in order to join your brother.”

Hanzo stared silently into Genji’s eyes, trying to communicate through expression alone. _Please brother, join me._ He would do anything to have his brother by his side. Genji would not met his gaze, staring silently at the ground in front of him, deep in thought. 

“I will not,” Genji lifted his chin up with defiance, eyes panning over his elders and finally stopping at his brother. His gaze burned into Hanzo's, “my place is not here in Shimada castle. The Shimada name is not something I am proud of but rather burdened with.”

The dragons raged, roars thundering in his ears so loud he was sure everyone could hear. Hanzo hung his head, defeated.

“Then we will relieve you of your burden.”

The shock in Genji’s eyes turned to fear as Hanzo lunged forward, unsheathing his sword as he moved. If it wasn’t for the shock Genji would have been able to dodge but it was too late, Hanzo’s sword slashed into his abdomen, quick and precise. Crimson fell from the wound onto the mat below him, a waterfall of blood as Hanzo moved to his next stance. Genji gasped as a hand flew to clutch his wound, as if he could stop the bleeding.

“Hanzo, please,” Genji pleaded, “brother, don’t do this.”

It was as if Hanzo was watching someone else take over his body. His vision blurred, he wasn’t sure if it was the adrenaline or tears, and his muscles ached as he brought his sword down onto his brother's right shoulder, nearly separating the limb from Genji's torso. Genji screamed in pain and he tried to stand, arm hanging uselessly by his side. As he raised his sword again he caught the scroll behind him with the blade. This was his duty, his burden. He had to keep the Shimada honor.

Genji continued to plead and scream, managing to stand and try to make his way to an exit. Genji's back was to him, and Hanzo was almost tempted to let him go. But he had orders. Hanzo struck again, catching the right side of Genji's neck. Genji had made a bit of distance, and with the next swing Hanzo's blade only grazed Genji's raised arm, but it is still sharp and tears a gash from his forearm, down his bicep, and onto his shoulder. The blade dug into Genji's shoulder as Hanzo approached, closing the distance between them. Genji looked unrecognizable. Covered in his own blood, his right arm hanging by a thread as the gash on his stomach continued to bleed out onto the floor. Hanzo looks into his brothers eyes and sees tears streaming down his face, it reminds Hanzo of when they were boys and Genji would have nightmares about the day their mother died. 

Genji opened his mouth again, to call out to his brother, but only pained gasps come out. He continues to try to run, to flee from the home that decided he was no longer worthy of life. Hanzo gathered his strength and swung at Genji's legs with two quick movements. His body made a haunting thud as Genji fell, having nothing to hold him up. Hanzo stood over his brother, his own tears flowing down his face onto the ground, eyes meeting as he brought his blade up for a final time, sweeping down over Genji's exposed neck, stopping only when the room fell to silence. He could not recognize the form in front of him, no longer his brother but rather a pile of flesh and muscle twisting in pain, red was staining the floor and splattered around him.

Hanzo watched as two guards collected the body from his feet. Genji's right arm finally detaching as the body was carried. But instead carrying the body through the entryway that the brothers had entered together, they moved towards the door to his right. The large doorway lead out to a patio that overlooked a ravine. The last month brought heavy rain, as it usually did during this season, the ravine was flooded with fast moving waters. Hanzo could barely speak, his voice catching in his throat.

“Wait, where are you taking him.”

The guards continued up the stairs, towards the cliff side.

Hanzo wanted to move to stop them but his body remained frozen.

“You can’t do this,” the guards lifted the body over the railing, “This isn’t right.”

He watched in horror as his brother’s lifeless body was dumped over the side into the ravine.

“This isn’t right,” Hanzo said again, feeling numb and broken.

“This is right,” the elder stated, “Genji was a traitor, just like his mother, and traitors will be taken care of.”

No, this can’t be right. His mother was killed in an attack. The elder drowned on. "Honestly I expected a better performance from you, I know you can kill faster than that. Perhaps training has been lacking. Be sure to report at sunrise, we will drill your swordsmanship." 

Hanzo understood what was implied, and knowing that what he was told as a child was a lie. The Shimadas were perfect at covering their tracks. Using a small attack to cover up the murder of his mother, and tonight they were probably already going through the motions to cover Genji’s death by staging an accident. This was not his family, no family would take away the two most important people in his life, murder them, just for power and money. The guilt of his actions took over his heart, his soul sinking into dispair.  
Hanzo returned to his room, dropping his bloody robes onto the ground. The mats will be stained but Hanzo did not care anymore. Tears streamed down his face and his chest ached. Rough sobs burst from his throat as he fell to his knees. He was a coward and a fool, taking orders without question. There was no need for Genji to die, he was too young, with too much life ahead of him.

Weeks had passed, Hanzo tried to continue with the life he knew. But every turn he took he would see the ghost of his brother haunting him. Hanzo turned corners expecting to see Genji but was met with empty corridors. Hanzo started to argue with his elders, his guilt coloring every decision. He no longer supported the goals of the Shimada clan, they were the same goals that forced him to turn on his brother. No, not force. He was the foolish one to listen. He was not a King like he was once led to believe, but the mindless pawn being placed on the board. Every move was planned and calculated for him. He had enough.

He allowed himself a small bag, packed with a couple changes of clothes and essentials, and his bow. The sword he used to slay his brother remained on the wall, untouched since Genji's blood had stained it. He was no longer heir of the Shimada family, he denounced the name.  
He had no purpose and no home. He set off on his journey, unsure what lay ahead. Hanzo only knew one thing for sure, he wanted to ease the guilt he felt and honor the brother he murdered. Hanzo left as a disgrace of a man and never looked back.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to reference the Hanamura map as much as I could because I love that map
> 
> The scroll in the main sanctuary/attack point B reads 竜頭蛇尾 (ryūtōdabi) which can be directly translated to "anticlimax" but the true meaning (according to reddit) is "dragon head, snake/serpent tail" 
> 
> The rest of the map has the same saying on the scrolls which reads 七顚八起 (shichijo yaki?) which means "fall seven times, rise eight" 
> 
> This is the only reason why I wrote the attack with that much graphic detail. Genji receives seven injuries which also correlate with the Blackwatch skin: Slash into his abdomen, right arm, right side of the neck/back, left arm (raised), left leg, right leg, into the jugular.


End file.
